Two Different Worlds, One Boy
by Book Freakz
Summary: Percy Jackson. There are many different places his unique journey could've started: when he first got his letter for Hogwarts when he was eleven; when he killed Mrs. Dodds by accident, and was brought to Camp Half Blood; when he first met the Golden Trio on the train; when he met Annabeth and Grover. Perhaps it was when he was told he has a Dark Wizard for a grandfather?


**Disclaimer: all rights belong to the magnificent minds of Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Two magical worlds. One for demigods. Another for Wizards. One boy belongs to both of these magical worlds. His name: Percy Jackson. Read and watch as he meets friends like Annabeth Chase, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and as he risks his life in many stupid ways. **

"Percy, please come here!" his mother called for him on his eleventh birthday – August 18th – from the kitchen. The boy with the black hair – whose hair frequently turns into different colors and his features on his face turned into different features upon concentration – left the confines of his room, checking to see if his vile stepfather is around, before heading to the kitchen where he found his mother sitting at the shabby old kitchen table, clutching a letter with a proud smile. Because of what, the young boy – Percy – did not know.

Percy did not have many qualities for a parent to be proud of. You see, he was a troubled young boy who never stayed at the same school for more than a year, who got into multiple fist fights at the private schools that his mother – sweet Sally Jackson – tried so hard to get him in, and accidents on field trips were always his fault, although they happened by accident. And the fact that his features changed at will - his mother told him to not do it in public or when his stepfather was around – made him, in his own mind, more of a freak. He listened to his mother and kept his 'freak-a-zoid powers', as he had dubbed them, a secret from everyone.

Just a few moments ago, he had been staring into the small mirror in his room, trying to cover up that nasty bruise on his right cheek that he got from a recent punch from his stepfather Gabe. Finally, after fifteen attempts, he succeeded using his 'freak-a-zoid' powers. After that, he then proceeded to just try and change his appearance to different colors and different shapes with much concentration, which caused him to have a large headache, then simply turned his own features back to normal; black, untidy hair, deep sea green eyes that sparkle like they were from the sea, and flawless tan skin.

But he loathed his appearance. He loathed his scrawniness. He hated how his hair would never be clean-cut. And he hated how people would just stare at his eyes – not him – his eyes. They would always say they were so beautiful and what not. He rolled his eyes. He stared at the mirror with a glare at his small tan form, willing it to be naturally buff or strong. He hated not being strong.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration at his mother's form, trying to figure out why his mom is so proud of him or is smiling so brightly.

"You can take a seat, sweetie." He took a seat opposite from his mother with cautious steps. Was he in trouble or something? Sally – who had long black and wavy hair with grey here and there – smiled. "You're not in trouble, don't worry. I just need to tell you something," she informed him, as if she read his mind. "And I didn't read your mind, hun. I just need to tell you something."

"So, Mom, what did you want to talk to me about? Is it something about my school for next school year or something?"

"Yes and no. I'm going to tell you something very important, dear." She stared at him. "I need you to listen to me and to trust me that what I say is true."

"Have you ever wondered why you could change your appearance at will? Or how you could do strange things?" asked Sally.

"I never actually questioned my weirdness and just assumed it was because I was 'special'," Percy said with air quotations.

Sally scowled. "Don't call yourself weird. You, Perseus Orion Jackson-" Percy flinched at the use of his full name, "-are not weird, and don't let me hear you say those nasty things about yourself ever again."

Percy desperately wanted to tell her that she was wrong but held his tongue with all his will power, knowing that if he made that sly comment about himself he would just get into trouble.

Sally continued in her kind voice, once again. "Percy, you're a wizard. You have magical abilities that other children dream of having."

Percy stared at his mother, thinking she has gone bonkers. "Mom, are you sure you're okay? We should probably go and get you checked out by Dr. Andrews."

Sally laughed at her son and placed a gentle hand on his hand from across the shabby table. "I'm perfectly fine, Percy; and wizards and witches are real, dear. I'm a witch, myself!"

Percy folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I don't believe you. Mom, there are no such things as witches and wizards!"

"Don't be so sure, Percy," Sally said before she hurried to her room and came back moments later with a long, wooden stick. "Pine, ten inches, mermaid hair as the core," she whispered to herself.

"What exactly are you doing, Mom?" asked Percy, but Sally shushed her son to be quiet.

Sally flicked her wrist, which also held her wand and said loud and clearly, "_Accio Pen!"_

A pen flew from the drawer of the kitchen and flew into her hand.

"Whoa. So I'm really a wizard?"

Sally smiled at her gaping son, whose hair is rapidly turning orange when he gets very excited and nodded.

"And you know how you can change your appearance?" asked Sally.

Percy nodded eagerly.

"That is a special ability that is very rare among wizards. Its called Metamorphmagus. You're Aunt Dora has that ability!"

"Really? Why didn't she tell me? Did she know I could also change my features?" Percy's questions came out exceptionally fast. He changed his nose into a pig's nose just to show his mother he could change his nose, unknowingly to him his hair has already given away his ability of being a Metamorphmagus, his hair a bright and energetic orange. He quickly changed his nose back into his proper nose.

"Yes, she knew you could although she never saw you change, but I didn't want her to tell you that she could also until the right time," Sally explained. "I wanted you to learn the how to do things the hard and old fashioned way, but also the most rewarding way."

"But was making me do the dishes last night really necessary for me to 'learn the hard way'?"

Sally chuckled at her son's behavior. "There comes a time in life where magic cannot do or save everything. You will learn later in life and you will be grateful for this lesson."

Percy sighed at this, until a question popped into his head, which made him very curious. "Were your parents wizards too? Was Dad a wizard?"

The questions visibly shocked Sally. It took her several moments to compose herself, take a sea across from Percy, and answer his questions with a stony face.

"You're father was not a wizard, so that means that you are a half-blood in the Wizarding sense. As for my parents, they were, but my father was a very evil wizard. My mother- a kind and thoughtful wizard," Sally looked like she was staring _through _Percy, immersed in memories and hatefulness.

"His name was Tom Riddle and my mom's name was Pandora Jackson. Tom was using my mom at the time to get information and things escalated. My mom thought she was in love for three years, until she found out that he was using her and he was harming and killing many people.

"She fled before she told him that she was pregnant with me; she hid at her brother's house and when she had me, moved to the United States. When I was only two years old, Tom Riddle – or Lord Voldemort, as he was then known as – tracked her down and murdered her. He tried to kill me after he killed her, but he couldn't find me because my mom hid me. I was sent to live with a very close and good family friend and lived under her roof until I was of age. I became part of their family and her children – Andromeda Tonk's – became my own siblings," Sally smiled. "I owe my life to her and her family, otherwise I would've lived on the streets."

Sally went back to her grim face as she said the next part, "Ten years ago, Voldemort went after my best friend's – or Lily Evan's – child. She and her husband James Potter died that night. Her child Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort – by some miracle – but was since then an orphan living with his relatives."

"Mom," Percy interrupted, "what's the big deal about Lord What's-his-face? Why is he important?"

"Fifteen years ago there was a war called the First Wizarding War, all because of my father Lord Voldemort. He killed many people and tortured and controlled many people, just to have power. He was truly evil." Sally shuddered. "He wanted power. He made the whole Wizarding community live in fear. People still fear him; even his name sets them off. That is why it is important to not tell anyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – or Lord Voldemort – is your grandfather or is related to you. On my first day of Wizardry school, the headmaster pulled me aside and told me not to say anything about my father. Professor Dumbledore – the headmaster of the school at the time – was right. If I mentioned it, then I would've been cast as an outcast, never being treated fairly. Only in my fifth year did I tell my closest friends this and they did not judge me or told my secret.

"On a lighter note, he's gone now. And I want you to open this letter," said Sally with a small, relieved smile.

But Percy had questions flying through his head; not exactly a particular question, but a jumbled mess of things he wanted to know but did not know how to put it into words, until finally he gave up and took the envelope his mother had slid across the table.

She fiddled with her wand and anxiously watched Percy stare at the envelope.

"Open it and read it," she commanded with a smile. Percy stared at the neat envelope and read in neat slanted writing:

_Perseus Jackson, Apartment B, _

_Flitwickey Apartment building, Corner of Fifth and Avenue, _

_New York, America_

Percy broke the seal, which had a Gryffindor, serpent, badger, and crow on the seal on the envelope and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

He stared at the letter for several moments before looking up at his mother and asking, "Is this real?"

She nodded.

"Is this the same school you went to when you talked about a magic school?"

She nodded.

In one swift motion he clutched the letter in his hand, jumped to his feet, and started yelling, "I'M A WIZARD! I'M REALLY A WIZARD! WOO-HOO!"

Sally quickly joined in with Percy's cheering. Five minutes into their celebration, the doorbell rang. Sally quickly quieted down Percy and hid him in his room just in case it was Smelly Gabe, who was not supposed to return until very late at because of Percy's birthday.

"Hi, Tonks!"

In a flash, Percy bolted from his room and flung himself into his aunt's arms.

"Guess what, Aunt Dora!"

A girl about eighteen with bubble-gum pink hair answered in a thick British accent, "Wotcher, Percy! Now what do you want to tell me?"

"I'M A WIZARD!" Percy yelled excitedly.

Nymphadora Tonks – commonly known as Tonks – looked pointedly at Sally. "So you told him finally?"

Sally nodded.

An excited smile spread across Tonks's face. "Hey, Percy, watch me!" In a split second her bubble-gum pink hair turned a vibrant red, then a blue, then a purple, with much concentration.

Percy stared at his aunt, gaping, that she could really do the same thing he could. His hair turned blue, then orange again, then green, then finally to his natural hair color. Tonks pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes, another Metamorphmagus! Hey, Percy, copy me!"

It lasted for hours: Tonks would change a feature of hers and Percy would copy that feature, giggling madly. After watching this interaction for a few hours, Sally called, "Time for cake!"

They ate Percy's sea-themed cake with smiling faces. It was only when Smelly Gabe came home slurring and drunk that their small party of three ended, Percy getting hurried into his room with his letter and Tonks being pushed out of the door, a loud _CRACK! _being heard as soon as she was pushed out the door.

That night, Percy laid in bed grinning like crazy, his messy black hair turning into a rainbow from all the excitement. He was a wizard. Maybe that's why all those weird things keep happening to him. First, the guy with one eye coming to the playground years ago; second, the shark tank accident back in fourth grade, and many more weird things. He can even talk to snakes! That isn't normal!

Percy turned on his side to get more comfortable to sleep. These were the questions he was trying to ask his mom when she explained his Wizarding heritage. _I guess I'll just ask her later,_ he thought to himself, slowly drifting off into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
